The Taxonomy of Plants in the Magical World
by LostNFoundKiDz
Summary: Written by collaborative authors about the Plants of the Magical World. If you have an idea, please share.
1. Foreword

The Taxonomy of Plants in the Magical World,

Written by a Collaboration of Authors,

Published by New Age Presses.

**_Foreword_**

Due to the large number of differing written works by innumerable authors over the centuries each with differing works and each with alterations that make leave cause inconsistencies.

So this press has made it it's goal to publish these collected works with the aim of creating a comprehensive, cohesive and organised work.

**Blank Template**

The Taxonomy of Plants in the Magical World,

Written by a Collaboration of Authors,

Published by New Age Presses.

Volume Entree: # (Pick a number between 1-100)

Author: (Insert FF Name or Made up name)

* * *

**Common Name**: (What is the plant known by commonly)

* * *

**Catalogued Name**: (Scientific name, or something, pick a name that sounds like it would be in a book or something)

* * *

**Endemic to**: (where the plant is native to)

* * *

**Classification**: (how would the plant be classified Plant or Planimal)

* * *

**Native Environment**: (what kind of environment does it originally grow in)

* * *

**Life Cycle**: (What are the stages between the plant or planimal's life cycle)

* * *

**Origin**: (how did the plant of planimal come to be, What niche did it evolve into)

* * *

**Distinct Characteristics**: (What are any outstanding features of the plant or planimal)

* * *

**Unique Traits & Distinctions**: (What Separates this plant or planimal from the rest of its plantish kind)

* * *

**Applications**: (What can the plant be used for)

* * *

**Description**: (Describe it)

* * *

**Optimum Growing Conditions**: (What are the optimum growing conditions for the plant)

* * *

**Reproduction Method**: (How does the plant spread, via its roots, seeds, pods, etc.)

* * *

**Mobile Capabilities**: (Is the plant or planimal root bound to its growth location, does it eventualy become mobile or does it grow as a mobile lifeform)

* * *

**Sentience/ Intelligence Level**: (Is it intelligent, or does it just react to its environment, does it adapt as it ages)

* * *

**Diet**: (Is it like regular plants, does it eat other organisms, is it a combination of both) If itis carnivorous or both what strategies does it employ)

* * *

**Peculiarities**: (What are some unusual things about it)

* * *

**Growth rate**: (How fast does it grow)

* * *

**Growth Size**: (How big can it get)

* * *

**Notable Breeds and Evolutions**: (What kind of notable notable breeds have been created in a controlled environment and different adaptations and evolutions that evolved in nature)

* * *

**Harvest Method**: (how is the it gathered or harvested)

* * *

Authors Note:

This is something I decided to do while going through my backstory files I noticed I had much of what I needed already written for a few of these. So here it is along with the template for anyone who wants to publish their own, Although that maybe a bit too optimistic of me. So if anybody wants to create there own magical plant just fill out the template and PM me or post it on a Review.

KiDz

P.S. This Foreword is a last minute addition so I'll probably add to it, also the template will also be subject to change and alterations when suggested or refinement.


	2. Australian Squawking Tree

**Blank Template 2.0**

The Taxonomy of Plants in the Magical World,

Written by a Collaboration of Authors,

Published by New Age Presses.

Volume Entree: 005

Author: KiDz

* * *

**Common Name**: Australian Squawking Tree

* * *

**Catalogued Name**:

* * *

**Endemic to**: Eastern coastal regions of australia, usually growing in an area 200-300 kilometres from at and inward from the sea.

* * *

**Classification**: Plant

* * *

**Native Environment**: Desert, arid areas

* * *

**Origin**: It is theorized that this tree evolved as it did to take advantage of the migratory patterns of many species of bird that frequently travel above the eastern regions of the Australian continent.

* * *

**Distinct Characteristics**: Squawking Pods, Knockout Sap, touch Bark

* * *

**Applications**: Pain dulling potions, Ambrose Illusionary potion (See, The Studies of Potions in the Magical World, for further details.)

* * *

**Description**: Thick trunk, branches and stems, rough bark perfect for small birds to grip, tannish grey in colour, small but numerous sap nodules on the branches, a single large sap pool that surrounds the trunk for 10-30 meters with Hanging pods that replicate the sounds of a bird call.

* * *

**Optimum Growing Conditions**: High Sunlight, Temperatures in the range of

* * *

**Life Cycle**:

* * *

**Reproduction Method**: Light seeds that

* * *

**Mobile Capabilities**: None, the Australian Squawking Tree in im-mobile.

* * *

**Sentience/ Intelligence Level**: None-Low Reactionary

* * *

Family:

Phylum:

Genus:

Species:

* * *

**Nutrition**: Ground nutrients, with the sap pool as a primary nutrient source.

* * *

**Peculiarities**: The sap the tree gives off does not seem to effect cold blooded creatures, particularly reptiles.

* * *

**Growth rate**: 8-12 centimeters per year depending on optimum conditions

* * *

**Growth Size**:

Minimum Adult Height, 8-12 Meters.

Maximum Adult Height, 12-23 Meters

* * *

**Vulnerabilities**:

Nutrient Shortage, due to drops in bird populations or migratory patterns.


End file.
